


A Year Later

by FrostyLee



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M, One Year Later, WinterMurderland, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Galahad left after the defeat of the Saxons. He didn't want anymore bloodshed. It was lonely though.Lonely still a year later.





	

It was the first snowfall that year. One year without the hawk that'd been following him. One year in a new town. One year from when he'd left. One year away from Arthur and the only home he'd know for fifteen years. One year. One whole year.

One whole year Galahad was without Tristan.

It hurt. His soul and heart hurt. It was one thing he could never stop. The pain and suffering. It was something he knew and knew well. Accommodating as these feelings were, he didn't want them anymore. They made him tired and stressed and all around anxious. Things that he didn't want to be anymore. He wanted to wake up with peace for once. Instead nightmares visited him often enough that he was losing weight. Galahad knew this was dangerous, but he didn't have much left to lose.

One year since he hugged Tristan. One year since he kissed the man. One year since they spent the night together. One year since they just held each other. One year. One whole year.

One year Galahad went without Tristan's love.

He ached and burned for him. Any other touch was like poison. It all felt like betrayal to the man he loved. There would never again be a man or woman that would replace Tristan. His heart was just for him and that wouldn't ever change. His lover's horse was left with him. Galahad tried not to just lose himself in his depression and tears, that horse kept him company on the new farmland he had made his own.

One year since Tristan said I love you. One year since since he'd felt that deep connection. One year since most of it stopped mattering. One year since it all changed for Galahad. One year. One whole year.

One year since Galahad had been alone.

The dawn was coming as the sun rose. Galahad shook himself awake. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he stretched this way and that. His feet planted on the furred rug underneath the bed. Stormy eyes blinked open and saw something on the bedside table. It was a small wooden box. He took it in his hands slowly and saw a small golden ring inside. He cocked his head in confusion as he put it on.

The usual morning sounds were missing. Galahad looked over to the small window at the freshly fallen snow. Tristan's horse, Urna, was not around the bedroom window. Even in during the snowfalls Urna would be neighing at him. He usually did so to make sure Galahad would feed him. The man quickly threw some clothes on, now ignoring the empty box completely. Not caring if he was bare foot, the man ran around the house. "Urna!"

Instead of Urna, his horse came running to him. Nox had been missing since he'd left Arthur to start a quiet life outside of war and mayhem. But the horse seemed urgent and started nip at Galahad's clothing. He rode Nox bareback, snow kicking and flying up behind them. She took him to where she needed him to go.

Men were circling Urna as well as a hooded figure that stood between them and the horse. The two had nowhere to go because of the frozen river behind them. "Hey," Galahad cried. The men looked to the man atop another horse. The group attacked the defenseless man. Galahad took down a few of them before he was trapped with Nox at his side. Urna kicked one down fac first in the snow and the hooded man took care of the rest.

Nox and Urna greeted each other for a long while. Galahad smiled and observed the hooded figure. "Thank you, kind sir. I don't know what I would have done if they took Urna." But the hooded figure just kept staring at him. A hand with a ring almost identical to the one Galahad now wore came up as if to touch him. The younger man back away. "I'm sorry, but I'm not that kind of man. I can pay you with money."

The cry of a hawk was heard over head. Galahad looked up. It couldn't be, but he knew that cry. The hand previously forgotten cupped his cheek. A thumb brushed over his tattoos along his cheekbones, Tristan's tattoos. "Please understand-"

"This year has been lonely, pup. Would you deny me this?" The hood finally fell to reveal Tristan's face.

Tears came to Galahad's eyes. "Tris?"

Said man nodded with a smile. "Galahad."

They embraced each other as more snow fell. Tristan held Galahad as he cried. They were together again and there was no way they'd let each other go again. Not caring if it was cold.

One year since Tristan had been without Galahad. One year since he held and kissed and loved his pup. One year since he laid his eyes and scented him. One year. One whole year.

One year since Tristan had left on his own.

After all, they were husbands now weren't they? A gift Tristan couldn't resist giving to Galahad, who had waited a year for him.

One year later, they were together again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda fun to write! I know it's a bit short but it is worth it I think.
> 
> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
